The Good, Bad, and Friendship
by HarryPFan101
Summary: When Lily looses her Parents will James finally get his chance or will they end up staying friends?  This is my first Fanfiction so criticism would be helpful!
1. Chapter 1

Lily/ James!

This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you all like it. It will be multiple chapters so stay tuned! Thanks for Reading! ~HarryPFan101

I remember my first Christmas. The crinkling of wrapping paper and the Christmas Songs being sung and my mom and dad decorating the Christmas tree. Mom and Dad. Wow I wish they were still here.

This past summer, I was at Diagon Alley with my friends and my sister was with her whale of a boyfriend, Vernon, when my house was attacked. My mom and dad were at home when Voldemort arrived. He tortured them so they would give up information about me but they refused. He killed them after torturing them to insanity. Petunia decided to go off and spend her summer with Vernon and I was left to my own devices.

I was walking down the street when I heard a yell. I turn around to see Potter. James bloody Potter was walking down the street toward me.

"What do you want Potter?" I spat, "I'm not in the mood."

"Maybe I just wanted to say hi," he replied giving me a smirk.

"Potter I am not in the mood! I just went through a really hard time and I just needed to clear my head," I replied starting to cry.

"Evans what is wrong?" He asked placing an arm around my shoulder.

"I don't think you want to know why," I replied.

"Lily I want to know," he pleaded. "Fine if you must know," I said sobbing. "My parents were murdered last week by Voldemort and then to top it all off my sister decided to spend the rest of the summer with her boyfriend, leaving me alone. James I have nowhere to go I am all alone and I just can't take it anymore."

"You called me James," he said in a daze.

"Potter did you hear anything? Maybe I shouldn't have told you!" I said as I shrugged off his arm and started to walk down the road.

"Lily wait!" He yelled and two seconds later he was next to me. "Lily you never called me James before and it took me by surprise. I am really sorry and I know how it feels. And I want you to know I am here Lily. Not just as a person who loves you but as a friend," he replied panting.

"Potter we are not friends. And how would you know what it feels like?" I questioned. "Lily," he said slowly as if in pain, "my dad was killed last summer when he was on a death eater raid. I know what it's like to lose someone."

I felt the feeling of sinking regret and knew I really should not have yelled at him. "Potter I am so sorry I didn't know. Is it just you and your mom now?" I replied.

"Yes Lily it is and it gets lonely sometimes. Sirius is around but it is not the same."

"For the last week I've had my aunt but it is not great. I don't have any people I can actually count on to tell me the truth and not treat me like a fragile little kid," I said. "My friends don't know and even if they did, they would probably be too busy to help me out..

"Lily it gets better after a while. You just need someone to count on. I could be that person if you want," he said" Ok Potter I guess. Since you know what I am going through." I paused. "But that does not make us friends!" I added as an afterthought.

"Well since we are starting off on a new foot, I think we should use our names. And mine is James, not Potter," he answered holding out his hand as if to shake mine as if we were meeting for the first time.

"And I am Lily not Evans," I said shaking his hand in my own.

"Well since we are "acquaintances", can an acquaintance ask an acquaintance to dinner?" He said.

"Sure P-James. That would be great thanks," I replied catching myself before I could say Potter, geez that was becoming a habit.

He led me down the street a ways, arriving at a large house at the end of the block with a gate out front. You could barely see it through the trees but I could make out an outline of a large grey house, from where I was standing it could have been a castle.

"James is this your house?" I asked in disbelief, could he really live this close to my Aunts I thought.

"Yup, Why? Did you think I didn't have a house Lily?" he said opening the gate and letting me in. Just then the door opened and out came Sirius Black.

"Lils!" He said running over to me and picking me up. Then I heard a voice say "Sirius put the poor girl down!" I knew that voice.

"Alex!" I yelled and as soon as I was let down I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Just to clarify who Alex is because you are probably like who the heck is she? Well she is my best friend. She is slightly crazy and has long dark brown hair and glasses. Her grey eyes tend to become stormy when she is mad especially around a certain Sirius Black. She is a 7th year at Hogwarts with me and trust me when I said we have, well had in my case, a mutual hatred for James Potter. And to see him at his house well that was a surprise.

"Well I am sort of James's sister," she said.

"What you're James's sister! How could you be? You almost hate him as much as me, and you have always told us, that you're his cousin," I said.

"I didn't want to be known as the Twin of James Potter so I said I was his cousin," she replied scathingly. "You're his twin?" I replied unbelievingly.

"Mhmm," she said.

"James you didn't tell me?" I said rounding on him. "It wasn't my place." he said simply as though we were talking about weather.

"Wait, you guys are actually being civil?" Alex and Sirius questioned at the same time.

"We have called a truce and now we are "acquaintances"." I clarified.

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah it is true." James agreed seeing their shocked faces.

He smiled over at me and I smiled back.

Sirius turned to me and asked, "Lils why are you here?"

"I'm here for dinner actually." I muttered.

"Really? Yay!" Sirius said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, James invited me," I said.

"Shouldn't we go in, it's time to eat," James said. He led us up the path and into the house. When I finally saw the house instead of trees, it was large it actually did look like a castle. It was huge.

"Woah!" I said as I stepped into the foyer and stepped back in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter! Sorry it is so short! I own nothing, except for Alex. ~Harry PFan101

The light filtered into the room and bounced off the grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The windows at of the room made the room seem tall and made it look like the room had a glass wall. 

"James," I said in awe, "this is your house?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, taking his hand and ruffling his hair.

"You never said you were rich!" I exclaimed.

"Well my family maybe related to Godric Gryffindor," he said putting up his fingers at a large interval to show how close.

"James the only way you could be related to him is if you were his only heirs. I read that only one family is still alive," I said staring at him.

I heard a cough behind us and turned around to see Sirius and Alex looking at the two of us as if we had three heads. "What?" I asked.

"You two were not kidding when you said you made a truce. You guys are actually being polite and using first names," Alex said speaking first.

"Yeah! Or maybe you guys fell in love and got married and had a baby!" Sirius exclaimed.

"All that in twenty minutes? You have got to be kidding me, Padfoot!" James replied smirking at Sirius.

"What it might have been this whole summer! You have been sneaking out , Prongs." Sirius said smirking at James.

"Maybe I was taking Elizabeth out." James said as if it was nothing and leading us into the kitchen.

I looked around and saw house elves around the kitchen cooking and one came forward towards James wearing only a piece of cloth.

"Hello Dizzy," James said kindly to the House Elf.

"Master James and Mistress Alex, would you like some food for you and your friends?" Dizzy asked.

"Not right now Dizzy, but maybe later thanks," James replied answering for Alex and Himself, he turned and lead us out of the kitchen.

"Aww Prongs I was hungry!" Sirius whined.

"Who is Elizabeth?" I questioned once we were out of the kitchen.

"My Girlfriend," James replied and looked at me, as if I might object.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Thanks for reading! Once again I don't own anything but Alex and my Harry Potter Collection (: ~HarryPFan101

"Your girlfriend?" I asked feeling completely fooled.

"Well you see she is my "Girlfriend" because my mom set me up, and she wants me to get married once I get out of Hogwarts." James said matter of factly and making quotes with his fingers when he said the word girlfriend.

"So an arranged marriage then?" I asked staring at him realizing that we were facing each other with our old looks, mine of anger and his of being smug and an I know something you don't look.

"Sorta, well I can choose who I marry but I have to do it before graduation, or she has to choose for me," James replied.

"And you chose Elizabeth?" I questioned.

"Not exactly," he said looking at me and then down at the floor, "you obviously were my first choice," he finished quietly, so quietly in fact I barely heard him. I blushed and stared at the floor too scared of what words might come out of my mouth.

"James, we would never work! I barely know you! Heck, you barely know me! I am a redhead with a temper and no one seems to want to be around me, to top it all of I am a mudblood. And well you I don't really know how to describe you," I retorted still flushed as red as my hair.

"Lily, you're beautiful, smart, and a talented witch also you are no less of a witch if you are muggleborn. Plus never call yourself that word; it is just a term they use for people to feel inferior. You also forgot to mention that I am smart, handsome, the best chaser this school has ever seen, and the king of the marauders," James replied smiling at me with his handsome hazel eyes.

_Shoot when did I start to think of James as handsome, plus he has a girlfriend. Lily stop it you cannot be thinking about those dreamy, hazel, deep, soulful eyes…Ok this has got to stop. Snap out of it Lily! LILY EVANS!_ My conscious screamed at me but I kept staring at those eyes. Finally a voice broke through my muddled thoughts and I heard Sirius say "Wait I thought I was king of the marauders?"

I started to laugh so much so I sunk to the floor and kept laughing. "Lily!" Alex exclaimed, coming over and bending over so her face was in front of mine. In between laughing spasms, I managed to say to Alex quietly so the boys could not hear, "James and I ,*spasm* him sometimes conceited, arrogant,*spasm* Sirius idiot, maybe, *spasm* chance. "

[enter]Her eyes widened and her face fell into one of shock. "You mean he may have a chance?" She whisper breathed.

I glanced up at her and gave a small nod of my head. She stared at me wide eyed and I blushed and shrugged my shoulders since I had finally stopped my laughing hysteria. Alex turned around and announced in a loud voice, that since, we had only gotten to two rooms with James as tour guide; she was going to show me the rest of the house. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up so I was now facing both of the boys. James was giving me a weird look and Sirius was looking at me as if I had grown a tail. With as much dignity, as I could muster, I opened my mouth and said sarcastically, "Still the same old arrogance Potter? Hmm I guess you haven't changed."

James's face of surprise, went to one of laughter, and then one to one of sadness. And with that I left the room with Alex hearing James yell behind me, "Lily what do you mean?"

Alex led me up the grand staircase in the foyer. When we reached the landing she pointed to the left where a short flight of stairs were, "That is James's and Sirius's Wing. And this," She pointed to the left "is mine, but my parents room is at the end of it."

We walked down the hallway when we came to two rooms. The one on the right barely looked inhabited but the room on the left looked a lot more lived in. Well actually a lot, clothes covered the floor and were on every available surface, posters of the Weird Sisters and the Chudley Cannons covered the walls and the room was completely and utterly Alex. "I presume this is your room," I said smiling.

"How could you guess?" She said sarcastically. She walked into the room and with a swish of her wand all her clothes went flying into her closet hanging themselves. As soon as they did you could see her walls were a light blue and a bed with a red and gold comforter. "Ravenclaw at heart ehh?" I asked.

"No. Blue is just my favorite color." She said shrugging. She gestured to a seat on the bed and I sat. "So what is this whole new revelation?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well your whole giving James a chance thing?" She replied smirking.

"How could I not notice your whole smirking thing is so much like James's?" I asked trying to pry her away from the question.

"Lily, stop avoiding the question." She gave me an annoyed look as she told me this.

I gave her a glare but said what was on my mind. "Well he has been polite to me and we are friends now. I was thinking of giving him a chance if he for a month could prove to me that he really has changed."

"Really! Aww Lilly, that is really sweet if it was about anyone, other than my little brother. But when do you think you are going to tell him?" Alex said sighing.

"First of all you are only two minutes older and second of all I don't know, I only just figured out I may give him a chance," I replied.

"Well there is no time like the present," Alex told me, pulling me down the hallway, down the stairs and into the family room. My eyes widened as I caught sight of the scene in front of me.

A girl was standing there in deep conversation with James. She turned suddenly towards us, and said, "Hello Alex, Lily

Also, Thank You so much to my Beta IceBlueCrystal! Go read some of her stories they are great! Once again thanks for Reading. And I am sorry for my slow updating I have been really busy with school. Now you see that button down there, if you wouldn't mind leaving a review, I would be forever grateful! Thanks!

~HarryPFan101


End file.
